A cry for help
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: You had just woken up early from your restless slumber.It was your birthday today, yet as you sat down at your vanity you heard a sorrow filled voice.As you let your eyes travel back to your mirror you saw who it was, it was Sakura Haruno and she needed..


Summary: Today was your 12th birthday, it was 5:00 A.M. Sharp. You sat at your vanity combing your hair, that is when you heard a sad strangled voice, pleading for help, sobbing about her death, crying out that she needs help, you let your eyes travel back to your mirror, as you looked into your mirror you let out a silent gasp, for there in your mirror was none other than a crying Haruno Sakura. Her hands pressed up on the other side of your glass mirror she was crying with such sorrow in her eyes, she was looking at you, looking at you with such pleading eyes, her eyes begging for you to help her and the ones she loved as she was slowly slipping away you stared at her as she sobbed asking again, telling you that it would only be for a short time till her heart recovers. You slowly placed your hands on your mirror to cover her hands your eyes holding no emotion to give away your feelings and then you saw her smile and her lips mouthed the words thank you as she closed her eyes and you closed yours in return, and in your silent room, you were suddenly gone like you were never there. You awoke to the voices heard they were worried voices and calling to you, no not you they were calling another's name and when you opened your eyes…you then saw the people around you, you then knew that what you saw in your room was real…

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed Out Words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**C-c-C-c-C-c-C**_

'I am 12 today…I woke up early…' you thought as you combed your hair, as you stared at your reflection in the mirror, you closed your eyes and then, with a sigh, and then you heard a voice, it sounded sad and the voice was pleading for help, you slowly open your eyes and gasp to see Sakura Haruno in your Mirror.

"Please…help me…" Sakura said staring at you as she cried; her hands were placed in front of her on the glass as she was inside your mirror.

"Help…you…?" you asked in a small unsure voice staring at her.

"Please….I'm dying inside…my heart…it hurts…so much…" Sakura said again with a slight sob.

"Dying…inside…? Why does…your heart hurt?" you asked looking at the crying girl your face blank and emotionless, 'I'm not fond of her…but she looks so sad…' you thought.

"I can't take it any more…I feel…so sad…I am in the hospital…I passed out…from heart break…I can't take it…Sasuke…I love him so much…but…he keeps pushing me away…it hurts how Ino and I fight…it hurts how I am so mean to Naruto…I have so many regrets…I just…please…help me…my loved ones…they are worried…and need me…please…just for a short time…help me…" Sakura explained and then asked sobbing now.

You stared at her and then closed your eyes and opened then and placed your hands over hers in a silent gesture showing you would help her.

Sakura gave you a small smile and whispered, "Thank you." She then closed her eyes with a small sad smile.

You also closed your eyes and you felt weightless, for a moment, and in the quietness of your room you were gone like that, like you were never there at all, as the wind blew there your window into your now empty room.

_**C-c-C-c-C-c-C**_

You were awake and you knew it, you felt different, you kept your eyes closed, but then your senses came to and you heard worried voices calling you, you slowly opened your eyes and sat up with a blank and emotionless face like you always have on and you looked around to see all the people in the room have relieved faces and then you new…you were now Sakura Haruno, 'They look worried…I'm going to have to act like Sakura…but I can't…I don't know how…' you thought.

"Sakura! Your alright!" said a blond spiky haired boy, his bright blue eyes showing relief, his blinding orange jacket was unzipped to show a black shirt, and his orange pants had rips in them, as he looked a bit beaten up, his leaf hitai-ate was on his forehead.

"You had us worried Sakura…after Sasuke and Naruto fought up on the hospital roof you collapsed in the stair way." Came a silvered haired man, his right eye was covered by his leaf-hitai-ate, and he wore a face mask only his left eye showing, he wore a Jonin outfit as he was reading a small orange book.

"Sakura! Your alright!" came a blond haired girl's voice, her platinum blond hair was in a high pony tail, with a strand in her face, her blue eyes holding unshed tears, and her purple outfit with bandages on them looked ruffled as she wore a pink apron.

"Your awake huh kid. You fainted from exhaustion. And a heart attack." Said a big breasted woman, her blond hair in two low pony tails, she had a crystal mark in the middle of her forehead, she wore a kimono like top and a green jacket, and pants, and high heels.

"Shut up all of you." You said in a cold voice making the people in the room, look at you in shock from the tone of your voice, you were looking at the rooms door to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing there staring at you with a slightly surprised look from your cold voice, "What are you staring at Uchiha." You said coldly making everyone gasp again.

"Sakura! Are you alright?! You would never talk to the teme that way!" Naruto said with a shocked look.

"Sakura…" Ino said with a sad look, 'She is acting different…what happened…' she thought.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade as she looked back and they looked back at you with worried looks.

Sasuke stared at you with an un-readable look and walked in closing the door and he said, "What was I staring at. I was staring at you and there wasn't much to see." He said in monotone.

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SAKURA!" Naruto yelled pissed off.

Ino looked at Sasuke and back to you and sat by your side, "Sakura…" she whispered.

You gave Sasuke a cold look and said, "I'm tired of you Uchiha. From now on I won't talk to you or bug you. Just like you always wanted." You then got out of the bed and your were dressed as you walked to the hospital door.

"Sakura. You're not ready to leave." Tsunade said.

"I don't care." You said in a monotone voice as you left without another word, 'I do not want to act like Sakura. She was in an accident right…it changes people so this works out fine.'

Back in the room everyone stared after you as you walked out but they all were wondering the same thing, 'What happened to Sakura…it's like she is a completely different person.'

_**C-c-C-c-C-c-C**_

**A/N-**

**Here is another "You" fic but this time it's a girl and you're in Sakura's body. Ick…lawl review if you want.**

**Spirit of Ryuu**


End file.
